Amores Ciegos
by dariadne
Summary: Persigues a quien no te quiere, ni le gustas, ¿has dirigido la vista atrás por unos segundos? Puede que detrás de ti venga a quien en verdad le gustas y quien te daría todo su amor. ¿Qué pasaría si te dieras cuenta que después de todo esa persona no te gustaba tanto como creías? ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad a alguien más?
1. Chapter 1

_**AMORES CIEGOS**_

 **Los personajes son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer de la saga Twilight, la historia es mía. Beteada por Laura Segura. Cualquier duda o comentario, déjenlo por favor en los reviews.**

 **Ya había publicado algunos capítulos de esta historia pero por problemas personales tuve que dejarlo, ahora empiezo de nuevo, con varias modificaciones, esto para bien de la historia, espero la disfruten.**

 **Sinopsis.**

 **Al mudarme a New York después del desastroso divorcio de Charlie y Renée, no había imaginado lo que me esperaba. Por lo general yo era una chica de pocos amigos, pero con Alice, mi pequeña y tierna amiga, las cosas cambiarían, ¡y vaya que iban a cambiar, sobre todo en el amor!**

 **Persigues a quien no te quiere, ni le gustas, ¿has dirigido la vista atrás por unos segundos? Puede que detrás de ti venga a quien en verdad le gustas y quien te daría todo su amor. ¿Qué pasaría si te dieras cuenta que después de todo esa persona no te gustaba tanto como creías? ¿Podrías darle una oportunidad a alguien más?**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era sábado por la mañana. Me levanté alrededor las ocho, ya que al ser mi primera noche sola en mi nueva casa, no había podido dormir muy bien, así que empecé a desempacar mi ropa. La casa estaba en New York, era herencia de mi abuela paterna; cuando murió yo tan solo tenía cinco años, por lo que no la recordaba del todo, pero Charlie decía que yo era su adoración y por eso me había dejado la casa.

Mis padres vivían en Chicago. Mi padre Charlie era policía y mi madre Renée era maestra en una escuela particular con horarios dobles, así que ambos ganaban muy bien. Se separaron cuando cumplí 18,y para no estar en casa de ambos por temporadas, decidí venirme a New York donde ya había hecho citas para entrevistas de trabajo. Había estudiado negocios internaciones, además tenía 22 años así podía cuidarme sola y eso es lo que planeaba.

Cuando mi hermano mayor Emmett se enteró de mis planes, me ayudó a amueblar mi casa ya que le agradaba la idea de que ahora viviríamos más cerca,puesto que él vivía en Washington. Emmett estudió arquitectura y con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo hasta tener sus propias oficinas, ahora era el jefe de muchísimas personas y arquitectos, por lo que solo se dedicaba a hacer contratos con grandes empresas y a mandar a la gente, cosa que le fascinaba.

Estaba por terminar con mi ropa cuando sonó el timbre; ya sabía quién era y se le había hecho demasiado tarde.

—¡Ya voy! —grité mientras el timbre no dejaba de sonar por toda la casa, yo era una mujer muy impaciente.

Llegué a la puerta y la abrí sonriendo.

—Hola, Alice.

Ésta chilló y se aventó a mis brazos, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Era una chica delgada pero con un cuerpo bonito, era un poco más alta que yo, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro mientras que el mío era castaño claro con las puntas de un naranja como entre bronce y cafe. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en mi consejera de moda, porque a Alice le encantaba todo lo relacionado con ropa y sus accesorios: zapatos, aretes, pulseras, collares, y no podía faltar un buen maquillaje.

—Hola, Bella. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Perdona por haber tardado tanto, me quedé dormida,¿puedes creerlo? Apagué mi alarma por error. —Entró observando todo a su alrededor—. ¿Solo está amueblada, verdad? —Me miró—. Me refiero a que el refrigerador está vacío, al igual que el resto de la casa, ¿no?

La miré y asentí, era algo más que obvio.

—Entonces ve, quítate ese pijama y vayamos de compras, anda. —Me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta mi habitación.

Empezó a buscar entre mi ropa y me alcanzó unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes lisa de color menta; se inclinó y rebuscó entre mis zapatos unos a juego con la blusa pero sin tacón, ya que iríamos de compras y eso significaba caminar todo el día. Me cambié rápido y a las diez de la mañana ya estábamos sentadas en un pequeño restaurante de la Gran Plaza, en la cual Alice había decidido empezar nuestro día. Ambas ordenamos pan tostado con jalea, frutas, café y jugo de naranja.

Al terminar, salimos para dirigirnos a una tienda enorme de artículos para el hogar; estábamos por entrar cuando una voz masculina gritó el nombre de mi amiga, ella enseguida se giró y sonrió extendiendo ambos brazos para abrazar a un chico unos centímetros más alto que ella, de piel morena y ojos oscuros. Éste llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta que dejaba admirar sus fuertes brazos y su pecho bien marcado. Alice le sonrió y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, y después de haberlo abrazado, lo jaló hacia mí y me sonrió divertida.

—Quiero presentarte a mi amiga Bella Swan, acaba de mudarse aquí —le dijo al chico de piel oscura, que me miraba con una sonrisa muy linda y me extendía su mano derecha.

—Hola, Bella, un gusto por fin conocerte. Alice no deja de hablar de ti. —Sonrió a mi amiga—. Mi nombre es Jacob Black, espero lleguemos a ser buenos amigos. —Me guiñó un ojo y sonrió aún más.

—Hola, Jacob, un gusto conocerte también. Espero que si seamos buenos amigos. —Le sonreí, era un chico muy agradable.

—Bueno, las dejo, debo ir a trabajar. Pero debemos darle a Bella la bienvenida, como se debe. —Miró a Alice, quien asentía.

—En la casa de los Cullen, le enviaré texto a Edward —respondió Alice. Él asintió y ambas nos despedimos de Jacob, entrando en la tienda.

—Alice, no necesito una fiesta de bienvenida… —le estaba diciendo, pero ya la había perdido, iba usando su teléfono celular, seguramente mensajeándose con ese tal Edward.

Rodé los ojos negando, ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tomé un carrito para cargar las compras y ella guardó su celular, mirándome.

—Ya está, solo esperaremos su respuesta. Espero que sí puedan el día de mañana. —Me sonrió y empezó a caminar, mirando de un lado a otro mientras tomaba algunas cosas y las ponía en el carrito.

Llevábamos toallas de tela para el baño, al igual que unos botes de basura, marcos para fotografías y uno que otro adorno extra para que, según ella, la casa no se viera deshabitada. Entre pláticas y juegos, salimos de aquella tienda dos horas después cargadas con varias bolsas, por lo que tuvimos que ir al auto de Alice a dejarlas para regresar. Íbamos de camino al supermercado cuando su teléfono sonó, abrió el mensaje y empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos de alegría.

—Es un hecho: fiesta en casa de los Cullen mañana, ya le avisaron a todos —dijo aun sonriendo, y eso me aterró un poco.

—¿Quiénes exactamente son todos, Alice? —pregunté, evitando mis gestos de fastidio que tanto detestaba, porque según ella eso me hacía parecer antisocial. Claro que no,¿qué le pasaba? La tenía a ella.

—Tranquila, solo a nuestros amigos más cercanos —respondió como si nada y después me sonrió—. ¿Por qué no invitas a Emmett? Sería bueno verlo, y seguro le agradaría mucho a Edward.

Me gustaba su idea, así no estaría tan sola y no sería la única nueva. Saqué mi móvil y le escribí a Emmett, quien a los pocos segundos me respondió que no se lo perdería por nada y que llegaría a mi casa a pasar la noche.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio de nuevo, era tan parecido a Alice en esas cosas, que entendí por qué se habían hecho tan amigos así de rápido.

Alice estaba más que feliz por lo de la fiesta, y claro, no podía faltar algo de ropa nueva para la gran fiesta, así que literalmente me arrastró por varias tiendas de ropa buscándonos algo lindo, sobre todo para mí ya que la fiesta era por mí y tenía que lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era, me repitió una y otra vez cada que algo no la convencía.

Así estuvimos hasta que al fin un vestido le robó la mirada, me hizo probármelo enseguida. El vestido era azul, me quedaba ceñido en el pecho y la cintura, pero por debajo de ésta la falda caía hasta la parte inferior de mis glúteos. En verdad me gustaba. Me estaba mirando en el espejo cuando Alice empezó a tocar la puerta del vestidor, abrí y entró antes de que pudiera decirle nada, me sonrió a través del espejo y asintió.

—Es perfecto para ti, y ya sé cuáles zapatos te pondrás.

Después de visitar unas tiendas más, Alice se decidió por un vestido color rojo de tirantes gruesos, era muy similar al mío: ajustado de arriba y con vuelo en la falda, solo que el de ella tenía un gran escote en toda la espalda y llevaba un listón en forma de moño atado por detrás.

Al terminar de comprar los vestidos, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo moría de hambre al igual que Alice, así que fuimos a otro restaurante a comer. Pedimos pollo al vapor con verduras y sopa de arroz, porque sino no cabríamos en el vestido al día siguiente. Yo comí todo sin discutir y los platillos estaban realmente muy ricos, por lo que quedé muy satisfecha… y quién no lo hacía después de pasar horas comprando con Alice.

Fuimos al supermercado a surtir la despensa, según mi amiga me duraría toda la semana. Cuando volvimos a casa, pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche guardando y acomodando todo en su lugar; al llegar la noche comimos una rebanada de pastel que habíamos acompañado de un café, mientras veíamos viejas fotos y decidíamos cuales colocar en los portarretratos. Ya tenía fotos con cada uno de mis padres, con ella, con mi hermano y mías con diferentes prendas, claramente gracias a Alice. Estábamos riéndonos de los recuerdos de cuando nos conocimos en un campamento hace ya algunos años, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, me levanté y abrí.

—Emmett. —Sonreí y lo abracé con fuerza.

Tenía varios meses sin verlo y no había cambiado mucho, solo se notaba que había retomado el ejercicio. Besó mi cabeza rodeando mi cintura para levantarme del piso, y así dirigirnos al interior de la casa.

—Yo también te extrañé, pequeña —susurró y me colocó en el suelo.

—Ven, vamos, Alice está conmigo, debes saludarla.

Sonrió al ver a Alice y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Le serví a Emmett un poco de pastel y café, y continuamos la charla riendo de cosas sin importancia, disfrutando de la noche y la compañía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer de la saga Twilight, la historia es mía. Beteada por Laura Segura. Cualquier duda o comentario, déjenlo por favor en los reviews.**

 **Ya había publicado algunos capítulos de esta historia pero por problemas personales tuve que dejarlo, ahora empiezo de nuevo, con varias modificaciones, esto para bien de la historia, espero la disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Al día siguiente me despertaron unas risas que al parecer venían de la cocina, me enderecé, me coloqué las pantuflas y bajé lentamente guiada por un rico aroma a waffles y café. Para mi sorpresa Emmett y Alice traían puestos unos mandiles. Mi hermano preparada waffles y mi amiga cortaba fresas y plátanos.

—Buenos días. —Sonreí saludando a ambos, sentándome en el desayunador—. Qué bien huele —susurré mirando los frascos que estaban frente a mí, rellenos con mermelada de fresa y Nutella.

Pocos minutos después estábamos todos desayunando y Emmett nos comentó que se quedaría algunos días, mientras yo me acomoda bien y veía que tipo de personas vivían por aquí. Me sentía muy protegida y eso me gustaba, él siempre había sido así conmigo y me hacía sentir querida.

Al terminar, me puse a limpiar ya que yo no había ayudado con el desayuno. Alice había insistido en acompañar a Emmett de compras, para buscar algo que usar en la fiesta de esa tarde en casa de los Cullen.

Decidí empezar a alistar mis cosas para la fiesta, saqué mi vestido nuevo y las zapatillas que me había dicho mi amiga anteriormente que debía usar, al igual que la ropa interior —rodé los ojos divertidas—,¿hasta dónde había permitido que me vistiera? Reí para mí y me dirigí a la ducha, así estaría libre para cuando ellos llegaran. Me tomé mi tiempo bajo el agua caliente del grifo, me sentía nerviosa, las fiestas no eran lo mío y conocer gente nueva lo era menos, pero admito que necesitaba conocer nuevas personas pues Alice no siempre estaría disponible; con este pensamiento, salí de la ducha metida en mi bata con la toalla enrollada en la cabeza.

Entraba a mi habitación cuando escuché que llegaban. Pronto tenía a Alice junto a mí sonriéndome.

—Perfecto, Bella, ya estás bañada. ¿Te parece si te maquillo, y mientras me baño te vistes? También voy a planchar tu cabello, te verás más hermosa. —Empezó a sacar el maquillaje, por lo que me senté frente al espejo del tocador, ella enseguida empezó con su labor—-. No te preocupes, no te maquillaré mucho, solo lo esencial pero más marcado.

Empezó con su maquillaje base, polvo, aplicó rubor, delineó mis ojos y me puso rímel, haciendo que mis ojos se vieran más grandes; y por último pintó mis labios. Ella había tomado un curso de maquillaje hace unos años, por lo que era muy buena y rápida, no había tardado ni media hora. Me sonrió por el espejo, estaba satisfecha.

—Ahora vístete, y cuidado, no vayas a manchar el vestido. —Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño, dejándome frente al espejo.

Tenía que aprender a hacer esto, me gustaba como me veía. Sonreí y me empecé a vestir.

Unos 20 minutos después, un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al girarme, Alice me observaba desde la puerta con ojos brillosos y emocionados.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Emmett asustado.

—Se ve hermosa,¿no crees? —susurró Alice, haciendo que mi hermano se fijara en mí, éste me miró y sonrió.

—Sí, te ves preciosa, pequeña Bells. —Sonrió con ternura—. Oye, con ese peinado te ves súper sexy, ¿eh? —dijo divertido, yendo hacia su cuarto.

Yo solo atiné a poner los ojos en blanco, negando.

—Qué gracioso —le grité riendo.

—Vamos, Bella, siéntate para secarte ese cabello y así poder planchártelo —dijo Alice, aun usando su bata.

Le hice caso y pronto comenzó a secarlo, para después seguir con la labor de plancharme el cabello; no tardó ni media hora, lo peinó y lo dejó suelto.

—Ahora es mi turno. —Se dirigió a la cama donde tenía su ropa y empezó a vestirse mientras me platicaba de los últimos dos chicos que se habían unido al círculo de sus amigos: Tanya y James Denali, los cuales eran hermanastros pero también muy similares.

Ambos venían de Inglaterra donde habían crecido, pero las familias de sus padres eran de aquí y habían decidido pasar unos años en este lugar si es que a sus hijos les agradaba, cosa que al parecer pasó ya que llevaban ocho meses aquí y se veían bastante alegres.

Alice no tardó nada en arreglarse. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto, ondulado en su forma natural, con un par de prendedores plata sujetando un mechón de su cabello al lado derecho; su maquillaje era más marcado que el mío, pero como siempre lucía hermosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

—Vámonos —dijo dando pequeños brinquitos y aplausos de felicidad, me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la puerta de salida—.Emmett, si no te apuras te vamos a dejar —gritó sin darse cuenta que éste ya se hallaba en la puerta sonriendo.

—Alice, qué gritona eres, en serio no sé cómo Bells te aguanta diariamente —dijo tan serio que parecía cierto, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír recibiendo un golpe de Alice.

Nos subimos a la Jeep de Emmett, con Alice adelante y yo atrás puesto que ella era quien sabía cómo llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Después de media de hora de camino y varios alegatos entre Emmett y Alice, nos detuvimos frente a una barda larga con una gran reja color negro muy elegante; mi hermano se acercó al interfono, presionó un botón y enseguida una voz respondió:

—¿Asunto?

Alice se acercó y gritó:

—¡Fiesta en casa de los Cullen!

Emmett la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, pero unos segundos después la reja se abrió de par en par permitiéndonos pasar. Avanzamos por un camino de piedras rodeado de césped, árboles y rosales, hasta llegar a una casa realmente enorme: era de tres pisos, con grandes ventanales que ocupaban casi toda la fachada; a través de éstas podías ver una casa espaciosa. Bajamos del auto sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, o al menos mi hermano y yo, puesto que Alice ya había estado aquí. Nos guió hasta las escaleras de la entrada y tocó otro timbre, esperamos hasta que Jacob, el chico que vimos en el centro comercial, nos abrió.

—Pasen, chicos, llegan temprano. Les tocará ayudar a barrer y trapear la casa, estábamos por empezar. —Me guiñó un ojo sonriendo, mientras Alice enojada miraba alrededor.

—No puede ser cierto, Jake, cómo crees que vamos a ponernos a hacer eso, ¿dónde está Edward? —Miraba a todos lados, aun con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Aquí estoy, Alice —respondió un chico alto, blanco, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño oscuro desaliñado; llevaba puesta una camisa negra de vestir de manga larga, pero un poco remangada permitiendoentrever un tatuaje sobre su muñeca, eran… ¿notas musicales? Traía los primeros dos botones desabrochados, dejando ver su pecho, junto con unos pantalones negros ajustados. Se veía que le gustaba el deporte, pues tenía un buen cuerpo. Éste se acercó a mi amiga y le sonrió, besando su mejilla—. Tranquilízate, Jacob está bromeando. ¿Cómo crees que te pondría a barrer? —Tomó sus manos entre las suyas—. Solo necesito que laves los trastes, solo eso —le dijo en el mismo tono bajo y tranquilo, para luego echarse a reír; el sonido de su risa era tan perfecto y contagiosoque nos hizo reír a todos, incluyendo a Alice después de haber hecho un puchero.

—¡Oh, Los presentaré! —Alice se encaminó hacia donde estábamos Emmett y yo, nos tomó a cada uno de la mano y nos acercó al chico del cabello despeinado—. Edward, ellos son mis amigos Emmett y Bella Swan. —Nos miró a cada uno cuando nos nombró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Edward nos sonrió y le tendió la mano a mi hermano.

—Un gusto conocerte Emmett, espero nos llevemos muy bien.

Emmett estrechó la mano de Edward en un amistoso saludo.

—Verás que así será, tengo planeado quedarme unos días aquí, así que espero podamos reunirnos y platicar —respondió Emmett, quien de seguro ya sabía que tenían cosas en común.

—Y por fin te conozco, Bella, Alice no ha dejado de hablarme de ti. —Me miró a los ojos sin dejar de sonreírme—. Y en lo de hermosa, no se ha equivocado para nada.

Sonreí al escuchar lo que había dicho, podría jurar que me sonrojé un poco.

—Gracias, Edward, y también por la fiesta de bienvenida —agregué y él asintió.

—Deja que lleguen los demás y te los iré presentando uno por uno, pero por ahora empezaré con mi hermanita que va llegando. —Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta por la que minutos antes habíamos entrado, y en efecto una chica de más o menos mi estatura iba entrando.

Era delgadapero tenía un cuerpo bonito, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la espalda baja, éste era ondulado y lo traía en capas, sus ojos eran cafés, pero a diferencia de los de Edward, los de ella eran oscuros, sus cejas eran pobladas pero se lucían muy bien y su boca, según decía Alice, era un arco de Cupido perfecto. Traía un vestido verde esmeralda que estaba por encima de las rodillas, de tirantes gruesos y pedrería al frente, con un listón amarrado en moño a la espalda y zapatillas al juego.

—Hola a todos. —Nos sonrió yendo hacia Alice, a quien saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Renesmee, tan hermosa como siempre —dijo Alice, alegremente—. Quiero presentarte a mis amigos, recién se han mudado aquí: él es Emmett…—La chica se acercó a éste y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo.

—Un placer conocerte, Emmett. —Le sonrió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—El placer es mío, Renesmee. —Le regresó el abrazo enseguida.

—Y esta de acá es mi amiga Bella, hermana de Emmett Swan, claro. —Le guiñó un ojo a mi hermano, mientras Renesmee me saludaba y abrazaba.

—Hola, Bella por fin nos visitas, te esperamos desde hace… ¿qué? —Miró a Alice—. ¿Seis meses?

Mi amiga asintió y de pronto todos me observaban fijamente.

—Sí, lo sé —admití—.Tuve algunos problemas con la casa y me atrasaron un poco, pero aquí me tienen.

—Espero lleguemos a ser grandes amigas, Bella.

Yo sonreí.

—Verás que lo seremos, Renesmee.

Ésta asintió y nos sonrió a todos.

—¿Alguien quiere una copa de vino?

 **Bueno hasta aquí le dejo por el día de hoy, espero lo disfrutaran y poco a poco le agarren el hilo a mi historia, si gustan unirse al grupo de facebook donde estaré avisando cada que actualice encontraran el link en mi descripción, ahí las espero** **. Gracias por leerme…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de la escritor Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía veteada por Laura Segura a la cual agradezco su tiempo y dedicación.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Renesmee había servido copas para todos y nos había llevado hasta la sala de estar; estábamos todos platicando, sobre todo Emmett, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Edward se disculpó y fue a abrir, después de unos segundos regresó con cuatro personas detrás de él.

—Chicos, déjenme que los presente. —Me sonrió y se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme, Emmett y los demás se levantaron enseguida—. Amigos, ellos son Bella y Emmett Swan, nuestros nuevos amigos desde ahora. —Dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda de mi hermano—. Bella, Emmett, ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, y estos dos de acá son Tanya y James Denali—dijo Edward, muy sonriente.

Rosalie era una chica esbelta, alta, de cuerpo perfecto… su cabello era largo, como a la altura de su pecho, de un color castaño claro al igual que el de Jasper, aunque en comparación con el de él, su cabello se veía más oscuro; sus ojos eran de un café chocolate, traía puesto un vestido negro sencillo ceñido al cuerpo, lo que realzaba aún más su figura.

Su hermano Jasper era delgado pero musculoso, traía una camisa blanca de manga y botones, y al igual que Edward la traía remangada pero hasta los codos, junto con un pantalón de vestir azul marino. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero a juzgar por el tamaño, podría decirse que le llegaba a la altura del mentón.

Tanya, al igual que Rosalie, tenía un cuerpo bonito al menos a la vista de los hombres, su cabello era café oscuro, largo y lacio, lo traía suelto y le llegaba hasta debajo del pecho. Ella llevaba un vestido color perla de encaje, con tirantes gruesos ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura, y luego caía hasta la parte superior de las rodillas.

James había robado mi atención: era bastante guapo y él lo sabía, se le notaba en la mirada, y transmitía mucha seguridad de sí mismo. No era delgado, era un hombre robusto, musculoso. Su cabello era negro pero igual de lacio que el de Tanya, no lo llevaba corto como Emmett o Jacob, pero tampoco tan largo como Jasper o Edward; traía un pequeño sombrero negro que hacia juego con su traje, vestía una camisa informal de color beige, de manga larga, pero se veía como si fuera de alguna tela muy fresca. Cuando terminé de observar su camisa, lo vi mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada y divertida, con unaceja enarcada. Se estaba acercando a mí.

James tomó mi mano derecha y la llevo a la altura de sus labios, dejando en ella un suave beso que duró más de lo necesario. Ese simple gesto de caballerosidad produjo en mí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, solo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado.

—Un gusto conocerte, hermosa. Isabella, ¿cierto?

Yo solo pude asentir, mi nombre completo no se escuchaba nada mal cuando provenía de sus labios.

—El gusto es mío, James. —Le sonreí justo cuando él soltó mi mano y se dirigió a mi hermano.

—Hola, Emmett. —Estrechó su mano derecha con la de mi hermano—. Ya he escuchado hablar de ti antes. —Le sonrió—. Así que arquitecto, ¿eh?

Emmett asintió sonriendo.

—Un gusto, James. Así es, soy dueño de una empresa grande, tal vez hayas escuchado de ella, se llama Nortbox—dijo mi hermano, orgulloso de su empresa.

—Claro.Terminé de estudiar gastronomía hace unos años en Francia, ahora quiero abrir una cadena de restaurantes —observó fijamente a mi hermano—y necesito quien construya los restaurantes que tengo en mente. Sé que tú podrías hacer un buen trabajo con eso —le sonrió—, pero ya nos reuniremos luego para hablar de negocios, creo que estaría mal hablar de eso ahorita, ya que después de todo es una fiesta de bienvenida. —Rodó los ojos, divertido.

Emmett lo escuchaba con atención y afirmó:

—Claro, cuando gustes estoy a tu disposición James. —Le sonrió e iniciaron una conversación, dejándome por unos segundos sola hasta que Tanya se acercó a mí.

—Hola, Bella. Yo soy Tanya Denali, la hermanastra de James —me guiñó un ojo—, pero nosotros no lo vemos así. —Se encogió de hombros—. Espero nos llevemos bien, ya que al parecer tendremos muchos amigos en común. —Los miró a todos con una sonrisa tierna y dio un pequeño grito cuando vio a Renesmee saliendo de la cocina con unas copas de vino para los recién llegados—. Renesmee, no sabía que estabas de regreso, ¿cuándo volviste de Francia? —Se acercó a ésta y la ayudó con las copas,entregándole una a su hermano y otra a Jasper, mientras Renesmee le daba una a Rosalie y por último a Tanya.

—Apenas llegué ayer, justo a tiempo para la bienvenida de los Swan. —Me sonrió Renesmee—. Vamos, ayúdame a traer las botanas que compramos. —Se dirigió a la cocina, con Tanya siguiéndola.

Rosalie las observó irse y se acercó a mí, con pasos rápidos y algo largos, dejando a Alice con Edward.

—Mi turno —susurró divertida, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Hola, Bella, bienvenida. —Me abrazó como si fuéramos amigas desde hace años—. Verás que tú y yo nos llevaremos tan bien como si fuéramos hermanas. —Sonrió—. Ven, te presentaré a Jasper. —Tomó mi mano y condujo hasta Jasper, quien se estaba conociendo con mi hermano—.Jasper, perdona que te interrumpa. Mira, ella es Bella, y será de ahora en adelante mi hermana.

—Hola, Jasper, un gusto conocerte. Alice me ha contado bastante de ti. —Le sonreí.

Este era el chico que le gustaba, no sé por qué no lo recordé cuando Edward lo nombró,pero ahora que lo veía de cerca y le prestaba atención solo a él, es que descubrí de quién se trataba en realidad.

—Sí, Alice y yo somos muy buenos amigos desde la preparatoria, y aunque con la universidad nos distanciamos, siempre nos mantenemos en contacto. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Será un placer conocerte, Bella. —Miró a mi hermano—. Al igual que a ti, Emmett. 

—Gracias por su amabilidad, Jasper, estoy seguro de que todos seremos buenos amigos. —Sonrió a éste y a Rosalie—.Soy Emmett—le dijo a ésta, que le sonreía de forma coqueta. 

—Un placer, Emmett, yo soy Rosalie, hermana de Jasper. —Dirigió la mirada hacia su hermano, quien asintió sin dejar de sonreírle, al parecer ambos se querían mucho, se veían bastante unidos.

Alice se acercó a nosotros.

—Chicos, me robaré un ratito a Bella. —Me jaló despacio del brazo—. Han llegado unos amigos de Jake que quieren conocerte, ven para presentarlos, ellos ya son los últimos. Edward me acaba de decir que muchos no pudieron venir, por lo que la gran fiesta se convirtió en una comida para íntimos amigos —explicó—. Será una parrillada en el jardín trasero. Es una lástima que tengan descompuesta la alberca, podríamos haber disfrutado de ella un rato por la tarde. —Me guiñó el ojo, guiándome a donde estaban Jacob y otros chicos.

—Bella, ven conmigo —dijoJake tomándome por la cintura y rodeándola hasta mi espalda—. Quiero presentarte a mis amigos, estuve con ellos en la preparatoria. Los veo de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando voy de vacaciones a Forks, que es donde están mi familia y amigos, en una pequeña reservación llamada _La Push_. —Lo observé atenta, ¿Forks? Eso estaba en Washington—. Ellos son Mike Newton y su novia Jessica Stanley. —Me señaló a una pareja muy tierna.

Él era blanco, de ojos azules, tenía un cabello rubio que resaltaba sus pómulos; el cabello de Jessica era de un color marrón oscuro, salvaje y ondulado, y al igual que su noviotenía los ojos azules. Ambos me sonrieron de una manera muy amigable. 

—Y ellos son Ángela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Leah y Seth Clearwater.

Ángela tenía unos ojos muy dulces de un café oscuro, su cabello era castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, era muy largo y lacio; se veía muy amable y algo tímida. Eric tenía ojos pequeños y muy oscuros, su cabello era negro, lo traía algo largo pero se veía bien, y al igual que Ángela era muy delgado y alto. En cambio, los hermanos Clearwater tenían un color de piel cobriza y cabello negro y brillante, de ojos oscuros y grandes, ambos eran altos, Leah un poquito más que Seth. Ambos se veían bastante alegres, a simple vista parecían ser igual de agradables que Jacob. 

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Bella Swan. —Saludé a todos estrechándoles la en el orden en que me los había presentado Jacob—. Un gusto conocerlos.

—Nos quedaremos unas semanas aquí, Bella —me dijo Ángela—. Espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos y que después nos quieras ir a visitar a Forks, el lugar te gustará, ya sabes, si te gustan los lugares húmedos y fríos. —Rió—. Allá llueve casi todo el año, pero con nosotros te aseguro que te sobrarán cosas que hacer. —Me guiñé un ojo y todos rieron asintiendo.

—Amigos—dijo Edward en voz alta para llamar nuestra atención—, pasaremos esta reunión al jardín trasero donde ya está todo preparado, puesto que somos pocos decidí hacer una parrillada y una velada agradable.

-Hola como están? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y que no se me desesperen con la historia y por saber cuál es la pareja recuerden la sinopsis que les deje jajaja

No olviden dejarme sus reviews y no duden en unirse al grupo de facebook: groups/976095722457331/

Gracias por leerme!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía veteada por Laura Segura.**_

 _ **Disfruten!**_

 **Capítulo 4** _ ****_

Todos seguimos a Renesmee hasta unas puertas altas de cristal que daban al jardín trasero de la casa de los Cullen, Edward se acercó a mí sonriendo.

—Deja que lo veas, te encantará. Alice me lo ha dicho con anterioridad. —Sonrió aun más caminando a mi lado.

Al salir al jardín, me quedé sorprendida. Parecía más un parque que un jardín trasero, pero bueno, si ya había visto la entrada y la casa no sé porqué me sorprendía. El jardín estaba totalmente cubierto de un césped muy verde, había muchísimos árboles tanto florales como frutales, a la entrada había algunos metros de suelo decorado con pequeñas piedras y sobre éste se encontraban el asador y unas mesas; había una pequeña donde estaba el pollo y la carne, junto con varias verduras, tablas y cuchillos. A un lado estaba una hielera la cual imaginé que tendría cervezas y bebidas enlatadas, al frente de la puerta donde nos encontrábamos estaba la alberca, ¡vaya que era grande! Y como había dicho Alice,era una lástima que no sirviera. De pronto se me había antojado estar ahí.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la hielera.

—¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —Abrióla hielera y sacó una cerveza, la destapó y me la pasó, después empezó a repartirle a los demás.

—Bella, ven acá, también debes ayudar, no creas que tenemos favoritismos —dijo Rosalie en un tono divertido.

Me acerqué y tomé un cuchillo y una tabla, pronto Rosalie me alcanzó unos jitomates y me pidió que le ayudara a picarlos en cuadritos para una ensalada que haría James. Pronto las mujeres estábamos picando verduras para las ensaladas, mientras los chicos encendían el asador y preparaban la salsa con la que comenzaron a sazonar las carnes.

James, quien había estudiado gastronomía, se la pasaba caminando entre nosotros checando lo que hacíamos una vez que daba nuevas indicaciones iba y se sentaba a mi lado, más de una vez se puso a hacer lo que hacía yo.

—Bella —me miró—, cuéntame en que trabajas. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Le sonreí.

—Estudié Negocios Internacionales, uno de mis tíos tiene una empresa aquí y quiere que me haga cargo de ella, pero quiero hacer algo por mi cuenta, trabajar en otro lado primero, ejercer y aprender, así cuando tome el lugar de mi tío, tendré los conocimientos necesarios para manejar la empresa.

Me observó asintiendo.

—¿Te gusta viajar, Bella?

—Me encanta, no he viajado mucho, pero me gusta conocer lugares nuevos y personas diferentes, así como sus costumbres. Además, me gusta mucho la fotografía —mencioné algo emocionada, era mi hobbie.

-—¡Vaya! Una mujer fotógrafa, me encanta. —Me sonrió—. Espero no te moleste, pero me gustaría que fueras la persona que tome las fotografías del hotel, si lo construimos, para hacerlo público.

—Claro, sería un honor trabajar contigo y con mi hermano a la vez. —Me encogí de hombros.

Rosalie interrumpió.

—James —dijo—, ya quedó todo, ¿me ayudas?

—Por supuesto, ya voy. —Se levantó yendo a donde Rosalie, ambos empezaron a preparar las ensaladas y acompañantes para la carne.

Alice y Renesmee vinieron a donde yo estaba y entre cervezas y risas se nos pasó el tiempo, hasta que Jacob se acercó para decirnos que pasáramos a servirnos lo que quisiéramos. Renesmee se levantó enseguida, tomando a Jacob del brazo.

—Vamos, Jacob, ¿tú qué quieres? Yo te serviré lo que gustes —le dijo sonriendo y Jacob asintió divertido abrazándola por los hombros,guiándola a la mesa donde habían colocado la carne y las ensaladas.

Emmett se acercó a nosotras, llevando un gran plato de comida.

—Todo esta riquísimo —dijo, dándole una mordida a un taco que traía en la mano.

Alice y yo nos echamos a reír y fuimos a la mesa donde estaban todos sirviéndose, hicimos lo mismo y nos sentamos en la mesa a comer y beber, platicando de temas sin importancia: algunos hacían planes para estar juntos y otros solo asentían divertidos con las ideas, los demás decían que debían checar sus agendas, pero acaban riéndose de sí mismos.

Después de horas de plática, risas y bebidas, Edward se levantó de la mesa y entró a la casa, segundos después regresócargando una pelota de vóleibol.

—Es hora de bajar la comida,¿no creen?

Emmett fue el primero en levantarse.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo. —Caminó hacia él y le quitó la pelota—. Vamos, no sean flojos —dijo riendo, avanzando hacia donde había más césped, se quitó los zapatos y siguió el camino.

James se levantó ya sin zapatos y corrió tras Emmett, robándole el balón sin que éste se percatara de quien lo había hecho; Jasper se echó a reír,yendo también tras ellos descalzo. Edward los observó y losimitóhasta que llegó junto a James y le quitó la pelota; éste empezó a seguir a Edward mientras Jacob del otro lado le hacía señas para que le lanzara el balón. Pronto el juego de voleibol se había convertido en otro muy distinto, nosotras solo los veíamos riendo, mientras Tanya se encargaba de grabar con su celular el momento.

Edward le arrojó la pelota a Jacob y corrió hacia donde estaba yo, me cargómuerto de la risa y empezó a correr conmigo colgada tras su espalda.

—Ahora les aventaré a Bella —grito.

—Edward, bájame —dije riendo, sujetándome fuerte de él con mis piernas en sus caderas y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Me vas a tirar, bájame.

Hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo, los chicos al verlo rieron aún más y Emmett lo imitóhaciendo lo mismo con Alice; ésta se acomodó en su espalda y pronto nos seguían el paso, la casa era enorme así que Edward huyó hasta que los perdimos de vista, de hecho ni siquiera se oían.

Llegamos a un jardín lleno de rosales, Edward me bajó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Eres una buena compañera de juegos. —Se echó a reír, sentándose sobre el césped—. Aguarda, estoy muy cansado, ahorita volveremos. —Se recostó y me senté a su lado, mirando el jardín con detenimiento—. ¿Te has divertido el día de hoy, Bella?

Asentí.

—Me he divertido mucho, todos han sido muy amables y agradables conmigo, espero que de verdad más de uno sea mi amigo. —Le sonreí.

—Yo ya soy tu amigo, Bella. —Tomó mi mano, acariciándola—. Me agradas desde antes de conocerte, Alice me habló muchísimo de ti, podría decirse que te conozco desde hace años.

—Espero no te haya dicho nada vergonzoso para mí. —Observé mi mano entre la suya—. Eres muy lindo, Edward, gracias por brindarme tu amistad de esta forma.

—Vamos, recuéstate conmigo —miró hacia el cielo—, pronto va a oscurecer, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí hasta que eso suceda? Te encantará esta parte del jardín de noche —dijo, señalando hacia todos lados.

Lo miré.

—No creo que se vea más hermoso que en este momento, ¿además cómo lo alcanzar a ver de noche si no está cerca la casa?

Me sonrió.

—Ya verás de lo que hablo.

Lo observé y me recosté a su lado, mirando el cielo en silencio. Pasaron los minutos y, como dijo Edward, pronto se oscureció. El jardín quedóen medio de la negrura por unos segundos, para luego iluminarse con pequeñas luces que habían entre los rosales, eran chicas, no alumbraban mucho pero sí lo suficiente como para que el jardín luciera muy lindo, los colores de las rosas resaltaban más, haciendo que se perdieran de momento los arbustos. El jardín se había llenado de flores rojas, rosas y blancas, era muy hermoso.

Edward me evaluaba, sin retirar la sonrisa de sus labios, y yo no podía dejar de ver lo hermoso que era este lugar.

Un ruido llamómi atención y por más que busqué con la vista de donde provenía, no logré averiguarlo. Edward se levantó y se colocó frente a mí extendiendo su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, sin soltarme me jaló unos pasos mas allá por un pasillo hecho de piedrecitas muy pequeñas y bien acomodadas, con más flores al margen y unas pequeñísimas lamparitas al lado; el ruido se hacía más fuerte y supe enseguida que se trataba de agua cayendo, entonces vislumbré una fuente, era sencilla y redonda, pero al igual que el jardín tenía algunas luces que hacían que las gotas de agua brillaran, era algo sorprendente.

—Mi madre Esme es decoradora de interiores, ella trabaja en eso, le gusta decorar y ordenar las casas, pero como podrás ver también se dedicó a los jardines, pasó días enteros arreglando éste: quería que de día fuera hermoso, tranquilo, algo relajante como para sentarse a leer un libro o simplemente a escuchar música; pero también quiso que de noche fuera un lugar mágico y romántico —susurró, para no romper el hechizo en el que me encontraba.

 _ **Hola chicas una disculpa por el atraso del capítulo como ya les había comentado en el grupo mi beta y yo somos mujeres muy ocupadas jejeje pero aquí está el 4to capitulo espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía beteada por Laura Segura!**_

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

No podía dejar de mirar el lugar, me encantaba, la naturaleza en sí misma me fascinaba pero cuando alguien le dedicaba tiempo yo me perdía, era algo que me dejaba sin habla.

Edward se acercó a mí, rodeando mis hombros en un abrazo, acercándome despacio hasta que mi cuerpo chocócontra él.

—Es maravilloso,¿cierto? —susurro observando también el lugar.

—Sí, lo es. Gracias por enseñármelo, Edward, esto es muy lindo. —Tomé su mano que colgaba de mi hombro izquierdo.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe el resto de la casa? Te va a gustar, créeme. —Acarició mi mano suavemente.

—¿En serio? Me encantaría.

Edward me miró sonriendo, pero si no me equivocaba estaba pensando en algo que no sabía cómo decirme o que no se animaba a hacerlo. No pude evitar reír, se veía muy curioso y fruncía el entrecejo, ¡vaya que podía decir que se veía hasta algo estresado y ansioso!

Me miró directo a los ojos.

—Bella, ¿te gustaría venir mañana aquí a comer conmigo? —preguntó en voz baja.

Asentí sonriendo.

—Sí, Edward, me gustaría. —Aun podía verle algo tenso, solo atiné a decir algo gracioso o al menos eso intenté—. Pero si no me haces algo rico de comer, olvídalo, me iré !eh! —comenté en tono burlón y él se rió negando.

Mi plan había funcionado, su expresión se había convertido en una alegre y no preocupada como unos segundos antes.

Así como estábamos nos dimos media vuelta con una cita agendada, comenzamos a caminar a paso lento por donde habíamos llegado hasta donde estaban los demás; al llegar nos dimos cuenta que los hermanos Denali y los Hale se habían marchado, sentados en la mesa solo estaban mi hermano, Alice y Renesmee, Jacob y sus amigos también se habían retirado.

—Hey, chicos, ¿dónde se metieron? —preguntó Alice, quien nos veía con una sonrisa burlona que no podía le observé con los ojos entrecerrados, advirtiéndole que quitara esa sonrisita de su cara antes de que alguien la viera y nos comenzaran a decir cosas; ésta enseguida se detuvo—. Los demás querían despedirse de ustedes.

—Quería enseñarle el jardín, Alice, el que te comenté que recién terminó Esme. —Le guiñó un ojo y ésta le respondió de la misma forma, Emmett, Renesmee y yo solo los mirábamos, nos miramos entre nosotros y no pudimos contener la risa.

—Bueno, hermanita, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, es algo tarde y al menos yo estoy muy cansado.—Emmett se estiró, dando un bostezo, cerrando brevemente sus ojos.

—Sí, yo también estoy cansada, Bells. ¿Me llevarías a mi casa, Emmett? —Alice le hacía ojitos y pucheros a mi hermano, éste asintiendo se levantó y le extendió su mano, mi amiga no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomó de la mano.

Emmett estiró la otra hacia mí.

—Vamos, pequeña, ya es hora. Bueno, chicos Cullen, nos retiramos ya, muchas gracias por esta bonita velada, espero un día nos permitan hacer lo mismo. —Se echó a reír, asustándonos a todos un poco, y no me quedaba duda alguna que mi hermano estaba loco.

—Claro, Emmett, cuando gusten y no olviden que serán bienvenidos aquí siempre que quieran. Ha sido un gusto al fin conocerlos, Swan—dijo Renesmee burlona, por como Emmett los había mencionado por su apellido.

Los Cullen nos acompañaron hasta la puerta, mi hermano ayudó a Alice a subir al auto y después hizo lo mismo conmigo, arrancando enseguida. Nos despedimos de Edward y Renesmee agitando nuestra mano, perdiéndolos de vista conforme avanzábamos por el camino.

Durante el trayecto a casa íbamos todos sumidos en un silencio profundo, por lo que Emmett decidió poner un poco de música en la radio. Yo iba pensando en Edward y en su comportamiento en el jardín, simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza que él pudiera ponerse nervioso y menos ante mí; era un chico que mostraba una seguridad increíble, era guapo y muy agradable, eso debió de habérmelo dejado a mí, que soy un poco más tímida, al menos al inicio de alguna relación con cualquier persona, no necesariamente con un hombre me sucede lo mismo con una mujer, aunque me atrevería a decir que me pongo más nerviosa con las mujeres: se dice que somos competitivas, el error es que lo somos entre nosotras, y no con lo que hacemos o al menos no la mayoría; he conocido chicas que siempre están en competencia con las demás, quién se viste más lindo, quién tiene mejor cuerpo o los ojos más bonitos o quién es más agradable, dejándome a mí sinceramente boquiabierta.

En lugar de apoyarnos y ayudarnos, nos tumbamos y destruimos unas a otras, criticándonos de pies a cabeza y no, no solo hablo del exterior. Pero bueno, ya vagaron demasiado mis pensamientos.

Salí de ellos cuando escuché en la radio mi canción favorita, Emmett lo sabía, buscómis ojos por el retrovisor y me sonrió, subiendo el volumen. Alice, que me conocía bien, comenzó a cantarla animándome a cantarla yo también; mi hermano no tardó en hacernos coro, amaba esa canción, era de León Larregui, la canción se llamaba Brillas.

El trayecto hasta casa fue corto. Como ya era tarde, Alice había decidido quedarse a dormir con nosotros, así no perdíamos más tiempo en lo que la llevábamos hasta su casa; no es que viviera muy lejos, pero si nos desviaba algo de la nuestra.

Cuando llegamos, bajamos del auto y entramos a casa. Mi hermano cerróbien la puerta y todos subimos a nuestras habitaciones, había una habitación para huéspedes pero Alice siempre dormía conmigo en un pequeño colchón que solía acomodar al lado de mi cama. Cuando mi hermano pasó por ahí viniendo del baño, nos miró y sonrió ya cansado.

—Buenas noches, chicas, descansen.

Ambas le respondimos y se marchó a su cuarto a dormir. Alice cerró la puerta y empezó a colocarse su pijama que había traído aquí desde el día anterior, yo hice lo mismo. Terminamos y en silencio nos dispusimos a dormir; estábamos tan cansadas que ni siquiera hablamos, solo nos deseamos buenas noches, apagué la luz y nos quedamos dormidas en segundos.

Al día siguiente, Alice me despertó con un almohadazo, murmurando algo de forma malhumorada. Al abrir los ojos entendí, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y nos daba el sol; me levanté con cuidado de no pisar a mi amiga y cerré las cortinas bostezando, miré el reloj: eran las nueve de la mañana. Rodé los ojos, ya era hora de levantarse, tomémi almohada y empecé a darle almohadazos a Alice, quien al principio renegó pero terminó respondiendo. Pronto estábamos riendo y corriendo por todo el cuarto, acabamos tumbadas sobre su colchón riendo como locas, mi hermano entró aun en pijama, tallándose los ojos.

—Me podrían decir por qué andan como locas a esta hora de la madrugada —mencionó con una actitud entre molesto y dormido, observándonos como si estuviera viendo algo muy raro.

—Emmett, disculpa, nos olvidamos por completo de que tú aun dormías. El sol nos despertó y empezamos a jugar con las almohadas y pues terminamos aquí. —Se encogió de hombros en señal de disculpa.

—Les tocará prepararme el desayuno. —Se giró y caminó hacia su cuarto de nuevo.

Creo que sí se había molestado un poco después de todo. Mi amiga y yo nos empezamos a vestir y en silencio bajamos a la cocina como un par de niñas regañadas y castigadas, buscamos en la alacena pero nos decidimos por ir a comprar unos taquitos de barbacoa en la calle. Cuando llegamos, Alice empezó a poner la mesa mientras yo subía a hablarle a Emmett: ya estaba vestido y miraba la tele, le pedí que bajara y asintió, siguiéndome hasta el comedor.

—Les dije que les tocaba prepararlo —dijo, pronunciando la última palabra un poco más alto—, no que fueran a comprar unos tacos. —Se echó a reír—. ¡Aunque se ven muy ricos! —exclamó, frotando sus manos entre sí—. Pues a comer se dijo, chicas. Buen provecho. —Tomó un taco y empezó a prepararlo a su gusto y a comer, nosotras entre risitas disimuladas lo imitamos.

 _ **Hola, como están? Agradezco que estén aquí leyéndome, y que tengan paciencia con la historia, animo que ya comienza lo bueno como se habrán dado cuenta jejeje inspírenme más hermosas y si algún hermoso me lee también déjenme sus reviews contacten mi grupo, recomiéndenme etc.**_

 _ **Agradezco sobre todo a mi beta, ya que me ha ayudado y apoyado mucho con este proyecto y cada vez me ayuda a ir mejorando un poco mas como escritora.**_

 _ **Que pasen felices fiestas!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía beteada por Laura Segura!**_

 **Capítulo 6**

–Chicos –Alice nos miró a mi hermano y amí–, quiero invitarlos a pasar el día de hoy conmigo en la ciudad; los llevaré a los lugares más bonitos, incluidos tiendas, restaurantes, y claro, algunos bares. ¿Qué dicen?

La idea sonaba bastante bien, le sonreí.

–Yo sí voy –dije, levantándome de la silla.

Alice dio pequeños aplausos, Emmett negó divertido.

–Está bien, iremos a conocer la ciudad. –Con esto mi amiga se emocionó aún más.

–Perfecto, Bella y yo iremos a vestirnos entonces. –Me tomó de la mano y me jaló a la habitación.

Yo feliz dejé que me guiara, la verdad me agradaba bastante la idea. Me metí en la ducha y pronto estaba fuera, Alice hizo lo mismo mientras yo buscaba que ponerme: opté por un vestido ligero y fresco que me había regalado Alice en mi cumpleaños pasado, era de tirantes no tan delgados, de color beige, con la falda suelta a la altura de las rodillas; dejé mi cabello suelto ya estando seco, estaba por empezar amaquillarme cuando mi celular timbró, lo tomé, no reconocía el número pero de igual forma respondí ya que por un momento creí que era del trabajo.

–Hola –dije, esperando respuesta.

–Hola, Bella, soy Edward –me respondió un chico muy animado, cuando me dijo quién era, recordé que había acordado ir a su casa el día de hoy, con todo lo del juego con Alice lo había olvidado.

–Oh, hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Ahora que lo pensaba, yo no se lo había dado, aunque seguramente era cosa de Alice. Rodé los ojos, divertida.

–Alice me lo pasó. –Rió levemente, debí deducirlo antes de preguntarle–. Me encuentro muy bien y ya estoy listo, ¿quieres que pase por ti? Me queda algo cerca.

Asentí.

–Claro, suena muy bien, aquí te espero. Imagino que tienes la dirección.

–Claro, llego en menos de quince minutos.

–Vale, está bien.

Ambos colgamos.

Entonces vi a una muy despeinada y mojada Alice saliendo de mi cuarto de baño.

–Cambio de planes, Edward me invitó a comer a su casa así que tendrás a Emmett para ti solita. –Reí, yendo al tocador para maquillarme.

–Por mí no hay problema Bells, ya sabes que me divierto mucho con tu hermano. –Me sonrió a través del reflejo en el espejo mientras se vestía y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

–¿Qué tal me veo? –le pregunté a Alice, señalándome de pies a cabeza, ella asintió maravillada.

–Tantos años y por fin veo mi esfuerzo en ti, amiga –mencionó sarcásticamente con un tono juguetón.

–¡Vaya, gracias! –exclamé con el mismo tono y me encaminéhacia la habitación de Emmett.

Toqué la puerta ya que estaba cerrada, a los pocos segundos me abrió y entré.

–Hey Emmett, olvidé que Edward me invitó a comer hoy en su casa, por lo que pasarás el día con Alice ¿okay? Pórtate bien con ella –dije algo mandona, por un momento me sentí como mamá.

–Vamos, Bella, ¿cuándo me he portado mal con ella? Sabes que me agrada mucho y que nos llevamos muy bien –respondió ofendido, pero terminó con una sonrisa–. ¿Irás en el auto o quieres que te dejemos por allá de pasada?

–Mmmm, nop–dije remarcando la p al final–, él vendrá por mí y no creo que tarde mucho,así que te é por mis cosas y bajaré a la sala a esperarlo. –Me acerqué a Emmett, besando su mejilla–. Cuida de mi amiga.

Salí pronto de su habitación yendo de nuevo a la mía, cogí una bolsa a juego con el vestido y eché dentro mi dinero, llaves y celular. El timbre sonó y abrí los aún más los ojos, no había tardado nada.

–¡Voy! –gritélo más alto que pude, Alice venía corriendo del baño, me abrazó.

–Diviértete muchísimo, amiga. Si quieres que vayamos por ti, nos hablas por teléfono, ¿okay? –Me sonrió emocionada, lo cual no comprendí muy bien.

–Sí, claro. –Respondí su abrazo y salí de la habitación–. Me voy, Emmett–grité y sin esperar respuesta salí de casa.

Edward me estaba esperando recargado contra su auto, un Volvo plateado muy lindo. Al verme, se enderezó y caminó hacia mí, besó mi mejilla y sonrió, mirándome a los ojos.

–Hola, Bella. –Me sonrió de nuevo con ese gesto torcida tan suyo–. Te ves aún más hermosa que ayer.

Respondí su beso, bajando un poco la mirada y acomodando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

–Hola, Edward, muchas gracias por el cumplido, tú también luces bastante bien.

En esta ocasión iba vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla oscura y una playera blanca de cuello en círculo con manga corta, no llevaba zapatos formales sino unos converse negros. Se veía muy bien, me gustaba su forma de vestir y de ser, seguramente seríamos muy buenos amigos y eso me agradaba, ya que me gustaba tener amigos verdaderos, de esos en los que puedes confiar plenamente y sabes que no te darán la espalda en ningún momento, sino al contrario, que estarán ahí cuando estés feliz pero que también lo estarán cuando hayas sido tumbado por la sociedad.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento, recibiendo de él una sonrisa aun más amplia; cerró el auto y lo rodeó llegando a su lugar, entró y encendió el motor, iniciando el camino hasta su casa la cual debería llamarse "La mansión de los Cullen". Reí internamente para mí, esa era buena.

Edward conducía bastante bien, iba tranquilo pero no despacio. Su casa quedaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad por lo que el camino era algo largo, me di cuenta de que la radio estaba encendida pero con el volumen tan bajito que no se escuchaba, lo subí un para saber qué tipo de música escuchaba.

–Oh cierto, había olvidado que traía la radio encendida, le bajé el volumen cuando te hablé por teléfono –me dijo mirándome de reojo, pues venía poniendo atención al camino.

–Te entiendo.

Puse atención a la canción y sonreí, esa me gustaba, estaba sin duda en el reproductor de música de mi celular, era _Love me like you_ de The Magic Numbers.

–Puedes cambiarle si quieres, no a todo el mundo le gusta del mismo tipo de música que a mí, por ejemplo a Renesmee. –Noté que estaba recordando algo–. Dice que le da vergüenza cuando la traigo alta o la pongo en alguna reunión. –Se echó a reír negando–. Es todo un personaje, ya la conocerás. –Me observó, estábamos detenidos en un semáforo.

Negué rápido,frunciendo el ceño.

–Me gusta mucho esta canción.

Pude ver algo en sus ojos, pero no logré adivinar qué era, supongo que pensaba lo mismo que yo: por fin alguien con quien podré hablar y convivir tranquilamente sin ser juzgado por absolutamente nada.

El camino fue bastante agradable, Edward tenía un buen reproductor de música, sonaron grupos como Muse, Maroon 5, hasta Camila y Rio Roma. La mayoría de las canciones las cantamos, era rara la ocasión en la que no cantábamos entre risas y gestos, la que más alto gritamos fue una de Rio Roma llamada _Mi persona favorita;_ era una canción bonita y cursi a más no poder, me gustaba mucho, podría decirse que era de mis favoritas, aunque en momentos se me hacía medio patética, pero como diría Barry de la película BeeMovie: "Mamá, papá, miel, se te pega".

Al llegar, Edward volvió a hacer lo que en mi casa:abrió la puerta del auto para mí, ayudándome a bajar; era muy caballeroso y educado, cosa que me hacía querer conocer a la mujer que se había encargado de eso y de hacer ese jardín tan hermoso, Esme Cullen. Bajé del auto agradeciendo a Edward y entrando a su lado a la casa.

Se paró frente a mí, respiró profundamente y sonrió divertido, algo tramaba.

–Muy bien, señorita Bella, a continuación se le mostrará la parte de arriba de la casa Cullen, evite tomar fotos, dejar pegados sus chicles y tirar basura, por favor y gracias.

Cuando terminó de hablar, empezó a reírse muy fuerte, yo tardé unos segundos haciendo un gesto sorprendido y luego lo imité empezando a reír igual o más que él. No había imaginado que iba a hacer algo así, de momento me sentí en uno de esos museos donde casi te piden que no respires para que no les pase nada a las cosas que ahí se exponen.

–Qué ridículo te has visto. –Le miré con los ojos en blanco y volví a reír.

Él no paraba de reír tampoco, tomó mi mano y me guió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, en las paredes junto a la escalera habían algunas fotos familiares donde pude conocer aunque fuerade vista a los padres de Edward; las fotos eran muy lindas ya que desde el inicio de la escalera estaban los cuatro mostrando el crecimiento de Edward y Renesmee. Al terminar las escaleras, nos topamos con una mesa adornada con rosas rojas dentro de un jarrón de vidrio, parecían recién cortadas, estaban hermosas y muy vivas.

Edward tiró de mí hacia la derecha y abrió la primera puerta con la que nos topamos.

–Este es el estudio, por lo general lo usamos todos, tal vez no al mismo tiempo, pero nos es muy útil y en lugar de cargar libros preferimos trabajar aquí. –Abrió la puerta y me indicó que pasara, él entró tras de mí, cerrando la puerta.

El estudio era una habitación realmente enorme, las paredes estaban cubiertas por libros, en el centro de ésta había una mesa de madera con algunas sillas muy elegantes alrededor, sobre ella estaba una laptop y algunas hojas blancas, algunas con apuntes, al igual que un portalápices con plumas y lápices. No había ventanas, pero en el techo había tres tragaluces de cristal.

Caminéleyendo los títulos de algunos libros, habían de medicina, de negocios, de arte, habían bastantes, desde diseño de interiores hasta fotografía y pintura, podría decirse que era de los que más había; uno de los libreros contenía puros libros de lectura, como novelas de amor, de ciencia ficción, de misterio, policiacas, entre otras. Sino me equivocaba, este era el sueño de cualquier lector.

Sí, este era mi sueño.

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **Agradezco que estén aquí leyéndome, y que tengan paciencia con la historia, déjenme sus reviews contacten mi grupo de facebook, recomiéndenme etc.**_

 _ **Agradezco sobre todo a mi beta, ya que me ha ayudado y apoyado mucho con este proyecto y cada vez me ayuda a ir mejorando un poco mas como escritora.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía beteada por Laura Segura!**_

Capítulo 7

Edward me miraba divertido con los brazos cruzados, mientras yo seguía observando los títulos de los libros;había varios de los que yo ya había leído, entre ellos _La Huésped_ de Stephanie Meyer, era de mis favoritos, también estaban títulos como _Las Ventajas de ser Invisible_ , _Crepúsculo,Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ , entre otros.

Dejé los libros y regreséjunto a Edward, le sonreí y él me regresó la sonrisa, haciéndome una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y asíhice; salimos del estudio y regresamos al pasillo de antes, pasamos por una puerta con varias calcas de flores y corazones de distintas formas, colores y tamaños, supuse, y después Edward lo confirmó, que se trataba de la habitación de Renesmee. Conforme avanzamos, pasamos por la habitación de los padres de Edward, y al final del pasillo nos topamos con otra puerta, él me sonrió y la abrió dejándome entrar primero al lugar.

Éste seguramente era su cuarto, en el centro había una cama realmente grande, muy bien hecha y ordenada, llevaba unas colchas y cojines del mismo color café combinado con beige.

—Aunque tengamos muchachas del servicio, mi madre siempre nos hace las camas a mi hermana y a mí, dice que es algo más personal y maternal, aunque debo decirte que cuando ella está casa se ocupa de lo que es la cocina, le gusta mucho cocinar, y si no la ves en la cocina la ves en el jardín agregándole y cambiando cosas de éste. —Puso los ojos en blanco, pero no podía apartar la ternura con la que se refería a su madre.

Seguíobservando el lugar: a cada lado de la cama había un pequeño buró con una lámpara, a un lado había un ventanal con unas cortinas gruesas, supongo que eran para cubrir muy bien la luz del sol por las mañanas. Caminé hasta ahí, la vista daba al jardín donde me había llevado Edward la noche anterior y de día el jardín era aún más hermoso, ahora se veían todas las rosas de diferentes colores, pero las que más abundaban eran las rojas y las blancas. Mas allá se veía algo así como un kiosco y más flores, luego desvié la mirada, ya las vería de cerca luego, ahorita estaba conociendo la casa.

Miré hacia otro lado, donde había un tocador con espejo y al lado una puerta por la cual no habíamos entrado, miré a Edward algo curiosa.

—¿Puedo?

Él asintió.

Caminé hasta ahí y la abrí era el armario: una pequeña habitación llena de cajones y espacios llenos de ropa, zapatos corbatas, cintos, algunos relojes y lentes;tenía bastante ropa, pero no como mi amiga, reí por el chiste interno. Edward me veía desde la puerta, frente a él había un espejo de su largo y un poco más ancho, entonces noté que el espejo estaba sobre una puerta.

Miré de nuevo a Edward a través del espejo y él asintió deduciendo mi pregunta.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un baño completo, ¡vamos, que hasta tina había ahí! Creí que estas casas solo existían en mis sueños ilógicos, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que existían, claro, pagando un buen precio. Esta casa me fascinaba, conforme la iba conociendo se veía que los Cullen tenían todos los lujos habidos y por haber, como decía mi tía Katherine, pero era realmente asombroso y bueno que ellos no fueran groseros ni creídos, sino al contrario, eran muy lindos, simpáticos y educados.

Cerré la puerta yendo asu lado, salimos del armario y de su habitación, y caminamos de regreso por el pasillo.

—La habitación de Renesmee es aún más grande y el armario… pues ya te darás una idea siendo mujer y siendo amiga de Alice. Renesmee, siempre que viaja, sale de aquí con una o dos maletas y regresa con diez más. —Se empezó a reír y supuse, que aunque se estaba riendo, era verdad lo que acababa de decir—. Vamos,¿quieres ver una película? Tenemos un cuarto de cine, podemos ver la que quieras. —Me miró, esperando mi respuesta.

—Mmmm,¿no te gustaría mejor salir al jardín? Hace un día muy bonito allá afuera. —Quería regresar a ese lugar tan bello y conocerlo por completo—. Tal vez, si quieres, la película podríamos dejarla para la tarde. —Lo miré haciendo un puchero a lo que él asintió riendo guiándome hacia la puerta trasera para salir al jardín.

Al llegar al jardín, me separé de mi nuevo amigo caminando y sintiendo el césped bajo mis pies, y aunque aún traía zapatos, podía notaresa sensación distinta a la de un piso de azulejos. Edward venía tras de mí, observando también el lugar, que aunque ya se lo sabía de memoria, se veía que aún le agradaba y le sorprendía cada detalle, eso sin mencionar que su madre lo cambiaba muy seguido.

Seguí hasta donde habíamos estado ayer y sonreí, acercándome a los rosales, oliendo cada rosa… cuando me retiré para ir a donde es5taba el kiosco, choqué con Edward, quien venía haciamí con una rosaen la mano, la había cortado, era roja y grande, estaba bastante abierta y por ello se veía maravillosa.

La tomé, llevándola a mi nariz, oliéndola, tenía un aroma tan similar a las demás pero con más sonreí.

—Gracias. —Lo miré con ternura.

—Puedes llevarte algunas cuando regreses a tu casa, no te preocupes por Esme, ella misma me lo ha sugerido.

Asentí.

—Gracias, pero no se verán tan lindas en un florero como lo hacen aquí. —Señalé el jardín completo.

—Es tu decisión.

Me indicó que lo siguiera. Íbamos por un camino de piedritas como el de la noche anterior, llegamos al kiosco, subiendo por las escaleras que tenia a un lado. El suelo de éste era hermoso, los azulejos bien acomodados formaban mosaicos de diversos colores, todos en armonía, habían pequeñas luces navideñas, seguramente de noche lucía bien ese detalle.

—Bella —susurró Edward haciéndome voltear a verlo—,sé que tenemos muy poco de conocernos, pero yo siento…

Lo interrumpió Tanya Denali, cubriéndole los ojos en silencio, guiñándome un ojo para que no dijera nada. Asentí divertida, pues Edward no sabía quién era y tampoco hacía el intento de adivinar.

—Hola, hermosa Bells.

Detrás de Tanya venía James con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta, haciéndome sonrojar como una tonta.

—¡Tanya!

Edward fue liberado del agarre de ésta y ella lo abrazó fuerte.

—Hola, mi querido Ed —le susurró, besando su mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

James se acerco a mí, besando también mi mejilla.

—Hola, James —respondí al fin, ya que si lo hubiera hecho antes, le habría dado pistas a Edward de quiénes eran.

Besé también su mejilla, él tomó mi mano y me guió al interior de la casa.

Me giré, dándome cuenta de que Tanya también venía detrás de nosotros,agarrando a Edward de la mano y platicando muy animados. _Alice no me había dicho que eran novios_ , pensé, mirando hacia el interior de la casa a dónde nos dirigíamos; ellos hacían una pareja muy linda.

—Hemos traído pizza para comer.

James me llevó hasta el comedor de los Cullen, corriendo una silla como todo un caballero para que me sentara, le agradecí y me senté.

Él se sentó a mi lado, cogió una caja de pizza y la abrió, tomó una rebanada de hawaiana y me la pasó, yo se la pasé a Tanya que ya estaba frente a mí y ésta se la entregó a Edward. Hice lo mismo con la próxima rebanada hasta que todos teníamos una, Edward mientras tanto nos sirvió refresco a todos.

La comida fue bastante agradable. Tanya nos contó de su último viaje a Londres y lo que había estado haciendoallí, resulta que era actriz y bailarina, y había estado en una obra de teatro pequeña pero importante en Londres, ella había obtenido el papel principal, lo cual significaba más trabajo, más guiones, más vestuarios y sobre todo más cuidado en su persona, de la cabeza a los pies, pero ella amaba todo eso, decía que era su pasión y que lo hacía con dedicación y amor. Nos contó la historia de la obra y como le había encantado su personaje, la vida y forma de ser de éste. James la miraba con orgullo y como no, si era su hermanita pequeña, se veía que ambos se querían demasiado.

Al terminar de comer, Edward sugirió de nuevo ver una película, esta vez todos estuvimos de acuerdo y fuimos al cuarto de cine: era un salón más pequeño que los que había visto, en las paredes habían repisas llenas de películas, Edward escogió una de terror, _El Conjuro_ , yo no toleraba nada ese tipo de películas, pero James me tranquilizó diciéndome que era la película de terror más tonta sobre la tierra. Eso me calmó, pero no mucho, estaba segura que de todas formas me asustaría.

Mientras Tanyapresionaba los botones de un control, uno de esos botones abrió unas puertas del piso mostrando una cama bastante amplia donde cabíamos perfectamente los cuatro. Se acostó en medio y yo hice lo mismo, recostándome a su lado, pues el cuarto iba a quedar oscuro y yo notenía planeado quedarme en una orilla; Edward, siendo su novio, se acomodó a su lado quedando en una orilla y James se puso a mi lado, en la otra orilla, siendo este el único lugar que quedaba en la cama.

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **Antes que nada una disculpa por haberme atrasado tanto con este capítulo, tuve algunos problemillas personales y no tuve la oportunidad ni si quiera de avisar, espero ya poderme poner al corriente con ustedes y la historia.**_

 _ **Agradezco que estén aquí leyéndome, y que tengan paciencia con la historia, déjenme sus reviews contacten mi grupo de facebook, recomiéndenme etc.**_

 _ **Agradezco sobre todo a mi beta, ya que me ha ayudado y apoyado mucho con este proyecto y cada vez me ayuda a ir mejorando un poco mas como escritora.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía beteada por Laura Segura!**_

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

La película empezó muy tranquila, pero conforme avanzaba yo estaba en lo cierto, me asustaba; me daba un poco de vergüenza ser tan asustadiza pero no podía evitarlo. Me coloqué de lado, posando una de mis manos sobre la cama a la altura de mis caderas y la otra bajo una de las almohadas y continué viendo la película hasta que unas caricias muy suaves me distrajeron: miré mi mano y descubrí que estaba siendo acariciada por los dedos de James, eran caricias muy suaves y tiernas, lo miré por entre mis pestañas, él sonrió pero sin apartar los ojos de la película, yo sonreí también observando a sus dedos acariciar mi mano. Poco tiempo después comencé a devolverle las caricias y, aunque me sentía algo torpe, se veía que él no lo sentía, así que no me detuve.

Cuando la película terminó, el primero en levantarse fue Edward, quien bostezaba con los ojos cerrados; cuando los abrió, pude notar cómo miraba mi mano y la de James jugueteando entre sí. James se enderezó apartándose de mí y encendió la luz.

—¿Vamos a ver otra? —nos preguntó sonriendo—. A mí esto de ver las películas acurrucados me ha gustado mucho.

Estaba por decir que a mí también me gustaba mucho cuando sonó mi celular, enseguida me acomodé respondiendo:

—Hey, Bella, ¿ya vienes? —me preguntó Emmett desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Emmett. —Sonreí al escucharlo—. Mmm, no precisamente, aún estoy en casa de Edward, ¿necesitas algo?

—Bella,¿ya viste la hora? Es la una de la madrugada y mañana es lunes, día de entrevistas laborales —decía, casi regañándome.

Lo había olvidado por completo, esto de vivir sin trabajar ya me estaba gustando, además ya me había acostumbrado, pero tenía razón, ya era muy tarde.

—No había visto la hora, Emmett, ¿podrías venir por mí?

—Yo te llevo a tu casa, Bella —respondió James, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Es James? —preguntó Emmett extrañado—. Creí que estabas con Edward.

—Así es, pero él y Tanya llegaron, y estamos los cuatro. Pero bueno, entonces James me hará el favor de llevarme a casa, llego en unos minutos.

—Okay, aquí te espero —respondió y colgó sin más.

Edward nos miró.

—Bueno, mientras se alistan iré por tus rosas, Bella.

Asentí agradeciendo y salió del cuarto, dejándonos.

—Yo me quedaré esta noche con Edward, hermanito —avisó Tanya a James y éste asintió, girando los ojos divertido, haciendo señas obscenas con las manos un buen rato, reí ante éstas.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la puerta principal donde esperamos a Edward, éste no nos hizo esperar mucho, apareció por la puerta trasera del jardín con un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas que me entregó envueltas en un periódico para cubrir las espinas.

—Ponlas en agua fresca y florecerán. Traté de darte rosas cerradas para que te duraran más y disfrutaras de ellas por más tiempo —me indicó con esa sonrisa suya angelical.

—Muchas gracias, Edward, son hermosas.

Eran fácilmentemás de una docena, podría decir que eran veinticuatro rosas; las tomé con cuidado para no pincharme, pues aunque trajeran periódico no era totalmente seguro. Me despedí de él y de Tanya, James hizo lo mismo.

Fuimos hasta el auto de James, éste abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí, le agradecí y entré, colocándome el cinturón de seguridad mientras él rodeaba el auto y subía, loencendió, se puso el cinturón y entonces comenzamos nuestro camino. Le fui indicando por dónde tenía que ir entre pláticas y risas, no hablamos mucho sobre nosotros, sino más bien sobre el día que habíamos pasado juntos hoy y la vez que nos conocimos.

—Gracias por traerme a casa, James, de verdad no quería molestarte —mencioné mientras me ayudaba a bajar del auto, una vez que estuvimos estacionados fuera de mi casa, él negó sonriéndome.

—Para mí ha sido un placer, pequeña Bella, ahora ya sé dónde vives y un día de estos podría venir a visitarte o secuestrarte. —Me guiñó un ojo, y por alguna extraña razón me sentí intimidada.

—Claro, tú puedes venir el día que gustes, James. Pero vamos,¿no quieres pasar? Qué maleducada soy. —Reí levemente, sintiéndome tonta por sergrosera con él.

—No, hermosa, gracias, ya es tarde y ambos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, otro día con gusto acepto tu invitación. —Tomó mi mano derecha con la suya, llevándola hasta sus labios, y dejó un tierno beso en ella, besó mi mejilla también—. Buenas noches, Bella —susurró, mirándomea los ojos.

—Buenas noches, James —respondí con un susurro apenas audible.

James se dio media vuelta y yo hice lo mismo, abriendo la puerta de la casa,me giré para verlo y me dijo adiós con la mano, le imité y se marchó.

Entré a casa y Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión, al mirarme negó con la cabeza.

—Bells, pareces adolescente, sino te hubiera llamado, te habrías venidoalver el sol salir, ¿cierto? —Había cierto tono en su voz que me indicaba que estaba algo molesto.

Bajé la cabeza algo apenada, tenía razón.

—Lo siento Emmett, estaba tan cómoda que se me fue el tiempo sin darme cuenta.

Se levantó del sillón, apagó la televisión y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

—No te disculpes conmigo, Bella, yo no soy tu papá, ni responsable de tus actos. —Subió las escaleras yendo hasta su habitación, suspiré algo triste, sí que se había molestado.

Me encaminé a la cocina, buscando un juego de cuatro floreros que había comprado en el centro comercial junto con Alice, los llené con agua fresca y separé las rosas colocando seis en cada jarrón, entre rosas rojas y blancas; había acertado, eran dos docenas. Cuando Esme se diera cuenta, seguro se enojaría con í de dos en dos los floreros hasta mi habitación, pues es donde siempre pasaba la mayoría del tiempo; acomodé dos en el buró a cada lado de mi cama, otro lo coloqué sobre mi tocador y el otro lo acomodé en el pequeño escritorio que tenía bajo la ventana que daba a la calle.

Me coloqué el pijama ya para dormir, me desmaquillé y entonces recordé que Alice no estaba aquí y tampoco me había llamado. Busqué mi móvil, tenía un mensaje de ella, lo abrí y lo leí:

 _Hola, Bella, hoy dormiré en casa puesto que mañana debo comenzar de nuevo con mi semana de trabajo. Necesito hablar contigo de lo que me ha sucedido hoy, espero podamos vernos para cenar y hablar, te quiero. Suerte en tus entrevistas de trabajo. Besos._

Sonreí al leerlo, pero me quedé pensando en qué habría pasado que quisiera contarme, pues había estado todo el día con mi hermano. Dejé el móvil en el buró con la alarma encendida, me recosté tapándome y apagando la luz, ya era bastante tarde y tenía que descansar.

La alarma sonó cinco horas después, me costó mucho trabajo levantarme, pero no quería que se me hiciera tarde. Me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo de agua caliente, me desvestí y me metí bajo el chorro de agua. Salí envuelta en una toalla y el cabello envuelto en otra, busqué un conjunto de pantalón y saco formal café, junto con una blusa color perla, me sequé y me vestí. El cabello me lo peiné con la secadora, lo dejé suelto y utilicé solamente una diadema sobre el cabello; me maquillé de forma ligera, tomé mi bolso y bajé a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar.

Mi hermano ya se encontraba ahí, estaba cocinando.

—Buenos días. —Besé su mejilla, dejando el bolso en una silla—.¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Buenos días, no gracias, ya solo me falta esto. Siéntate, ya voy.

Asentí y me sentéa esperarlo.

Se sentó frente a mí, sonriendo.

—Bueno, vamos a empezar porque muero de hambre. —Rió levemente y empezó a comer.

Había preparado huevos revueltos, tocino y pan tostado con mermelada, para tomar había jugo de naranja, leche y café; no esperé más y comícomo él, todo estaba muy rico, mi hermano siempre había sido bastante bueno para la cocina, aunque al fin y al cabo quién no era bueno para preparara huevos y tocino.

Terminé antes que él, creo que había comido bastante rápido, no quería que se me hiciera tarde, además me sentía algo nerviosa. Me levanté de la silla, llevando mi plato hacia el lavaplatos; besé su mejilla agradeciendo el desayuno y despidiéndome,me subí al coche y me dirigí hacia mi primera entrevista de trabajo.

Tuve varias entrevistas de trabajo y en todas me fue bastante bien, pero al finalizar siempre me preguntaban por qué no trabajaba en la empresa de mi familia. Era algo fastidioso que me reconocieran, pues tenía que explicarles que buscaba empezar desde abajo, por mi cuenta y mis logros, y no como jefa debido a mi familia.

Iba de camino a otra entrevista cuando mi celular empezó a sonar, miré la pantalla, era Alice, respondí:

—Hola, Alice —dije fastidiada, pero no por ella.

—Hola, me parece que no te ha ido muy bien, ¿comemos y me cuentas? Me he desocupado antes de lo previsto.

Asentí al escucharla, tenía otra cita de trabajo pero llamaría para cancelar.

—Vale, ¿en dónde nos vemos?

—En el restaurante que está frente a la plaza comercial donde venden mi perfume favorito —respondió emocionada.

—Okay, nos vemos en un rato. —Colgué y fui hasta mi auto para reunirme con mi amiga Alice.

Al entrar al restaurante, ella ya estaba sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, haciéndome señas con la mano para que la viera y me acercara.

—Hola, Alice. —La saludé con un beso en la mejilla el cual respondió.

Me senté y enseguida me acercó un vaso con una bebida anaranjada, sin preguntar qué era le di un sorbo, estaba bastante rica.

—¿Qué es?

Ella sonrió.

—Le llaman bebida tropical, es una mezcla de jugo de naranja, piña y toronja, con un poco de alcohol y hielo, es algo así como la piña colada. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido y como el final de todas mis entrevistas era el mismo, ella solo escuchó y asintió. Una vez que terminé, habló.

—Bella, lamento decirte que estoy de acuerdo con ellos, ya tienes una empresa. Sí, lo sé, a ti no te ha costado trabajo, pero ustedes, como familia de tu padre quien fundó la empresa, hicieron varios sacrificios para que fuera la compañía que es hoy en día; además,estarás como ayudante de tu padre mientras aprendes lo necesario, una vez que así sea, tomarás el mando, pero también te habrá costado, pues el hecho de que tu padre sea tu jefe no significa que te ascenderá aún cuando no sepas qué hacer con la empresa. Piensa en eso, Bella, conoces a tu padre, ¿haría él algo así solo porque eres su hija? —Me observó fijamente.

Sí, tenía toda la razón acerca de mi padre y mi posición en su empresa, y creía que debía hacerle caso, pues yo sería la que mejor llevaría el puesto de jefa en esa empresa, había estudiado para eso, estaba preparada y me esforzaría por ser tan buena como mi padre y llevar por buen camino la empresa; y si no era yo, sabría Dios quién más se quedaría al frente arruinando lo que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado a mi padre.

—Hablaré con mi padre esta tarde —dije, finalmente aceptando lo que no quería, la empresa.

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **Antes que nada una disculpa por haberme atrasado espero ya ponere ahora si al corriente y tratare junto con mi beta y su tiempo claro de adelantarles los capítulos con los que me atrase o de hacerlos un poco más largos.**_

 _ **Agradezco que estén aquí leyéndome, y que tengan paciencia con la historia, déjenme sus reviews contacten mi grupo de facebook, recomiéndenme etc.**_

 _ **Grupo de face: groups/976095722457331/**_

 _ **Agradezco sobre todo a mi beta, ya que me ha ayudado y apoyado mucho con este proyecto y cada vez me ayuda a ir mejorando un poco mas como escritora.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía beteada por Laura Segura!**_

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

—Bella, de verdad te deseo muchísima suerte en la empresa, sé que harás un buen trabajo y que el puesto que obtengas será por lo que sabes y no por tu apellido. Ahora, perdona que te cambie así el tema, pero me urge contarte lo que me sucedió cuando te fuiste a casa de Edward. —Su sonrisa era demasiado grande como para pasar desapercibida, así supe que se trataba de algo realmente muy bueno, la miré intrigada y le puse atención.

—Bien, cuéntame todo, pequeña Alice. —Di un trago a mi bebida, esperando a que continuara.

—Bueno, ya sabes Emmett y yo nos fuimos a la plaza, pero una vez que bajamos del auto, justo a nuestro lado se estaban estacionando los hermanos Hale, ¿los recuerdas? Jasper y Rosalie. Nos saludamos y decidimos andar por ahí los cuatro, pero te juro que ni cuenta me di cuando Emmett y Rosalie se nos separaron, creo que los dejamos en la tienda de música comprando CD's.

»Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos afuera del cine y Jasper me invitó a ver una película, era de terror, aunque puedo asegurarte que de terror no tenía nada. —Rodó los ojos algo irritada, Alice amaba las películas de terror, pero odiaba profundamente, y no es exageración, que esas películas fueran aburridas—. Total, nos salimos como a media película y nos dirigimos a la sala de juegos, nos subimos a ese donde sigues los pasos de baile que salen en la pantalla, después jugamos Guitar Hero… es demasiado bueno con la guitarra y tú sabes que a mí no cualquiera me supera —presumió muy divertida, yo era buena en ese juego, pero no había conocido nadie mejor que mi amiga.

»Después les marcamos a Emmett y Rosalie para juntarnos, así fue como nos encontramos en Burger King y comimos los cuatro juntos, pero… —Hizo una pausa y le miré abriendo más mis ojos, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se detenía?—. Comimos entre risa y plática, y cuando terminamos Jasper me invitó a ir a un lugar donde venden unos helados riquísimos; obviamente primero lo consulté con Emmett, pues había ido con él, y además él tendría que llevar a Rosalie a su casa ya que no podía quedarse sola y Jasper no la iba a llevar. Tu hermano aceptó y Jasper y yo nos fuimos en su auto, manejó como media hora hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque, nos estacionamos y nos bajamos, entramos al parque y ahí estaban, los mejores helados del mundo. —Rió suavemente—. Era un señor ya mayor con un carrito de helados, pedimos dos y caminamos por el lugar, hasta dar con un pequeño estanque de patos. Nos sentamos en una banca que quedaba justo en la orilla. —Suspiró-—. La vista era maravillosa, Bella, enserio que hizo de mi helado el mejor que he probado, podía sentir el aire correr entre mi cabello, podía sentir la naturaleza de aquel lugar… Jasper rodeó mis hombros y me recargó contra su cuerpo. —Sus ojos se deslizaron a la izquierda, estaba recordando ese momento y sonreía bastante—. Nos quedamos ahí, solo mirando el lugar, no hablamos, de hecho, solo cuando me llevó a casa.

La miré asintiendo.

—¡Vaya, te lo pasaste bien entonces, ¿eh?! Jasper me agradó a simple vista, se ve que es muy simpático y buena persona, me alegra que se hicieran amigos después de todo, es algo importante y bonito en la vida del ser humano, la amistad. —Miré a Alice,quien asentía a todo lo que yo decía.

—Eso mismo opino yo, Bells. Pero cuéntame,¿cómo te fue con Edward?¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó curiosa.

Le conté todo y me sonrió con picardía una vez que terminé.

—¿Te gusta James, verdad?

Lo negué enseguida.

—Alice, no inventes, sabes que no puedo pensar en esas cosas en estos momentos. Ahora solo pienso en mi trabajo, quiero ejercer, lo sabes, el amor no me viene ni me vendrá bien en un buen tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, pero no te pongas así, solo era curiosidad.

Ordenamos algo para comer, y pasamos el rato platicando de cosas sin importancia.

Una vez que dejé a Alice, subí a mi auto y le marqué a mi papá, le pedí que nos viéramos porque quería hablar con él y nos invitó a cenar a Emmett y a mí; sabía que aun estábamos juntos, acepté y me dirigí a casa, tenía que avisar a mi hermano y alistarme.

Al llegar a casa, le conté todo a Emmett, él estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión de ir a casa de nuestros padres a cenar.

A las siete, ambos estábamos listos y en camino. Íbamos en el auto de Emmett escuchando música como de costumbre, cantando de cabo a rabo todas las que iban saliendo en el reproductor. Al llegar, Charlie y Renée nos esperaban en la puerta, baje y corrí a abrazarlos, los había extrañado bastante, no era lo mismo verlos un ratito por las noches y las mañanas, a no verlos en semanas. Emmett me imitó y entramos a la sala, estuvimos charlando un rato en la sala, poco después mi madre nos indicó que la comida estaba lista y nos pidió que la ayudáramos a poner la mesa, lo hicimos entre todos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. La conversación en la cena fue sobre actualizaciones de nuestras vidas, al parecer la mía era la única que se encontraba estancada.

Una vez que terminamos, mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara al estudio; Emmett y mamá se quedaron en la concina limpiando todo.

—Bella. —Se sentó en un sofá, pidiendo me sentara frente a él y así lo hice—. Me alegra que decidieras quedarte con la empresa de la familia, sabes que yo decidí ser policía y que no seguí con la tradición laboral familiar, pero estudiaste para estar al frente y creo que mereces guiar a la empresa que mis padres dejaron a mi cargo. Ahora está a la cabeza mi hermano, pero sabes que él ya no quiere estar ahí, ya le comenté que te harías cargo tú, pero que necesito que primero te prepare y te evalúe. Sé que lo necesitas, no es lo mismo estar en la escuela que en una empresa formal, y creo que eso tú lo sabes, hija. —Me observó, sonriendo como solo él sabía, inspirándome confianza, seguridad y transmitiéndome todo su amor y cariño.

Me enderecé, sentándome en una de sus piernas y lo abracé. Solo él me comprendía sin que yo le dijera palabra alguna, me conocía bastante bien y eso me gustaba mucho, porque a veces era algo difícil hablar de mis sentimientos y él con solo verme ya los conocía.

—Gracias, padre, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.¿Cuándo empiezo?—susurré, besando su mejilla.

—Hoy es lunes, yo diría que mañana mismo sería un muy buen día para comenzar con tu nuevo trabajo y aprendizaje, Isabella. —Me miró y asentí.

Tenía razón, debía empezar ya.

—Entonces mañana mismo me presentaré con mi tío Jack para que me enseñe todo lo que debo aprender. —Sonreí a mi padre y ambos salimos a la sala para encontrarnos con mi hermano y mi mamá.

Renée nos sirvió un pastel de chocolate que había comprado camino a casa, estaba delicioso, tanto que Emmett pidió una rebanada para llevar cuando decidimos retirarnos a nuestra casa para descansar, pues Emmett también empezaría a trabajar de nuevo: Resultó que ese día había tenido una comida de negocios con James, y habían quedado en formalizar un contrato para su cadena hotelera, por lo que mi hermano pronto tendría que viajar a Francia para concluir con eso.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y regresamos a casa, en el camino Emmett me pidió permiso para quedarse un tiempo en la que ahora era mi casa, accedí puesto que me agradaba que él estuviera ahí conmigo, en cierta forma no me sentía tan insegura, aunque solo nos veríamos por las noches y las mañanas… claro, también los fines de semana que él no trabajara, porque era tan responsable y amaba tanto su trabajo que había ocasiones en las que hasta los fines de semana trabajaba, aunque eso era cuando vivía solo,ojalá las cosas cambiaran ahora que viviría conmigo.

Como ya habíamos cenado, llegamos directo a nuestros cuartos. Me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, mañana empezaría una nueva etapa de mi vida y quería estar al 100 por ciento.

Mi alarma sonó a las seis en punto, la apagué y enseguida me levanté, yendo directo al baño; si no lo hacía así, corría el riesgo de quedarme dormida, por eso lo primero que hacía era despertarme con un buen baño. Salí envuelta en una toalla y busqué qué ponerme: me decidí por una falda en tubo color rojo a la atura de las rodillas, una blusa color perla y zapatillas del mismo tono, me dejé el cabello suelto puesto que me disgustaba un poco la idea de estarme peinando, me maquillé y salí de mi habitación directo a la cocina; Emmett ya estaba ahí desayunando cereal con fruta, yo opté por tomar un yogur, galletas y fruta.

Ambos salimos a la misma hora, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla y subí a mi auto, dirigiéndome después hacia la empresa familiar. Me sentía rara, no sé si podría llamarle nervios, es solo que aun no me agradaba la idea de estar en la empresa familiar sin haber tenido antes algo de experiencia en otras empresas, pero decidí no pensarlo más o probablemente daría vuelta en U en la siguiente oportunidad, por lo que seguí mi camino sin pensar en absolutamente nada que no fuera aprender y ganarme el puesto que quería y que me estaba esperando.

Me estacioné y me bajé tomando mi bolso, entré a la empresa y subí al ascensor que me llevaría hasta el último piso, el del jefe. Al salir me dirigíhacia la secretaria, ella traía un gafete que decía que se llamaba Annia, se veía muy simpática: era delgada pero acuerpada, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura, lo llevaba peinado en una trenza, sus ojos eran café oscuro y sus labios tenían el tamaño perfecto, ni muy delgados ni muy acerqué a ella y la saludé, preguntando por su jefe Jack Swan, ella me sonrió y asintió, pidiéndome que la siguiera, me informó que me estaba esperando, yo asentí y la seguí hasta una puerta doble de madera; abrió la puerta para mí, invitándome a pasar. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta a mi espalda, ella no entró.

—Así que esta es la oficina —susurré para mí, observando el lugar.

Era bastante grande, y a mí parecer algo exagerada, pero me gustaba.

Era muy espaciosa, justo enfrente de la puerta por la que había entrado estaba el escritorio, era grande, amplio, sobre él estaba una computadora de escritorio, algunas hojas en blanco y lapiceros, junto con una lámpara de noche. Detrás de éste había una silla y delante de él dos más, a la derecha estaba un ventanal, me acerqué, amaba que hubiera ventanas enormes que me permitieran ver el exterior, y vaya que se podía ver, la empresa estaba en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, ahí podía sentirme la dueña de todo eso; me giré y vi la pequeña sala de estar, era de un color rojo muy vivo. Me senté en uno de los sillones y era bastante cómodo, en el centro de ésta había una mesita de cristal en la cual reposaban una cafetera, dos tazas de café y un plato con distintos tipos de galletas.

Suspiré mirando a mi alrededor, estaba sola, me serví un poco de café mientras esperaba a que mi tío se presentara.

Estaba por tomar un trago cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre de 27 años, acuerpado, alto, de cabello claro y muy bien peinado, tenía los ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy coqueta; vestía un traje negro con corbata roja, se veía bastante guapo. Sí, él era mi tío Jack.

El parecido con Charlie era solamente el apellido: mi padre y él habían sido adoptados, mis abuelos no habían podido formar una familia propia por lo que optaron por adoptar a mi padre y a mi tío. De ahí también la diferencia notable de edad, pues Charlie tenía 44 años, Jack podría pasar fácilmente como mi hermano mayor.

—Hola, Bella. —Cerró la puerta y caminóhacia mí, se acercó y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, desabrochó su saco, se lo quitó y se sentó frente a mí, sirviéndose también una taza de café—. Perdona la tardanza, estaba en una reunión con algunos inversionistas, precisamente hablándoles de ti, tú sabes que nos les gusta que las empresas estén cambiando de jefe constantemente, puesto que podrían cambiar las situaciones o los tratos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me comprometí con ellos a enseñarte y explicarte todo. En quince días nos reuniremos de nuevo, esta vez tú estarás ahí, solo para presentártelos y que estés como oyente en la reunión y en un mes será la reunión para presentarte como la nueva jefa de todo esto. —Me sonrió, tomando un sorbo de café, la verdad es que me agradaba bastante como sonaba todo eso.

—Pues entonces manos a la obra, Jack, enséñame todo lo que debo aprender. —Le sonreí y él asintió.

—Tengo todo listo, yo sabía que tarde o temprano tomarías el mando aquí, a no ser, claro, que quisieras que lo tomara alguien más, no sé si tu padre te comentó que hemos crecido, me mudaré a Inglaterra en dos meses para tomar el mando de Industrias Swan. —Me sonrió de oreja a oreja, había dicho "crecido" e "Inglaterra", creo que entendí la respuesta de todas aquellas empresas al verme buscar trabajo con ellos, yo tenía una empresa más grande y mejor, la cual estaba desperdiciando.

 _ **Agradezco que estén aquí leyéndome, y que tengan paciencia con la historia, espero sus reviews .**_

 _ **Grupo de face: groups/976095722457331/**_

 _ **Agradezco sobre todo a mi beta, ya que me ha ayudado y apoyado mucho con este proyecto y cada vez me ayuda a ir mejorando un poco mas como escritora.**_


End file.
